By the shores
by Liola Li
Summary: Sakura is the scrawny girl who lives in the hut by the shores living day to day stringing shells to sell at the town square. With no high hopes of herself, what makes the brat she found washed up on shore tell her any diffrent.
1. Sakura

Sorry for annoying the people who hates author notes, but why would you be reading this if you did? I've been meaning to start a cardcaptor story but I haven't had any idea what the plot is going to be so I'm just going to wing it a little. A/U fic because it'll be more interesting if it is. Don't cha think? P.S. CAN SOMEONE SHOW ME HOW TO INDENT?!?!]  
  
*** When people think of a princess, a picture of a beautiful girl with a petite golden crown inlayed with diamonds set on her pretty little head instantly comes to mind. She is a princess so, of course, she'll be wearing an overly laced pink goofy dress and her feet will be covered in custom made white boots made by the finest shoemaker in all the kingdom. Her castle, made of white brick and red shingles for the towers, would sat upon a lush green hill blooming with flowers every spring, summer, and even most of fall. Of course she'll have to face a difficult struggle in finding the most handsome, kindest, and most noble prince but she'll always live happily ever after. So it only made sense that every young girl dreams of becoming one, right?  
  
Not this girl. Meet Sakura. Just plain dirty runt who lives in the shack by the shores with her father. She had an older brother also, but he'd been gone to fight a war raging in other countries and hadn't been heard of in years. Her father, a local fisherman, works dawn till dusk just to catch fish to sell in the market. But since this IS a kingdom so near the ocean, it is needless to say fish isn't a dependable thing to sell in the town.  
  
To help her aging father, Sakura combs the beach for any shells she could polish and string to necklaces to sell. Since hardly anyone in town had nearly enough patience for this kind of labor, her necklaces bring in a few customers interested in the unique trinkets. The coins bring in enough to survive from day to day.  
  
Why doesn't Sakura dream of being a princess, then? It'll be nice to dream of waking up to a curtained-four-post bed and a ten-course breakfast instead of a bed of straw and a rumbling stomach. Surprisingly, Sakura did hoped. Not surprisingly, her hopes diminished with each passing year. Now sixteen, she doesn't even glance at the storyteller sitting on the fountain surrounded by young eager children. No doubt filling their heads with magic pumpkins and enchanted kisses, she'll think as she walks to her poorly-made stall and displaying her shells.  
  
Once in a while, though, Sakura would find herself listening to the old man. It was amazing how the man used every single feature of his face and hands to describe the events of the story. And the voice. Knowing the exact moment when to shout or whisper was essential to capture the attention of the audience. Sometimes the children would scream as the man describe a ferocious beast and suddenly pounce on them. Then a laugh from the surrounding adults would be a sure signs of at least one bronze coin.  
  
Even knowing full well it will never happen, she'll catch herself dreaming of a dashing young man on a white gleaming horse gently scooping her in his arms and riding away towards a life of luxury in a magnificent palace. She'll be known as Queen Sakura, the most beautiful, wise, kind, graceful, and giving queen ever to be heard of. Yes, that would've been her dream and hope except for one little problem; she wasn't any of those things.  
  
Her father and friend, Tomoyo, would often joke of her ability to trip and fall at all the wrong moments. Countless trays, dishes, and baskets are proof of this. Though it was true she was kind and giving, some people often exclaimed that she was too easy to take advantage of and to fool. And beautiful? Though she often walked along the beaches near her home, she made sure to stay away from the clear water in fear of seeing her reflection. Because of her way of life, she often neglected to take baths but no one ever notices. Her whole body was scrawny and she hated her big feet and small head. While her mother was still alive, she felt pretty every time her mom put ribbons in her mahogany hair and complimented her bright green eyes. But ever since her mother tragically drowned, everyone was suddenly too busy to string the ribbons in her hair and saying how beautiful she was.  
  
One thing Sakura prided on herself was her ability to read and write. Her father had taught her. Few people (if any) knew the secrets of the scriptures. It was her only escape in life as she flipped through her father's old textbooks and absorb the knowledge contained within them. Through them, she explored faraway lands and went back in history. Sakura was impossible to reach as she settled on her little bed of straw and a thin layer of cloth pulled over her. The moonlight would be her own reading light and the crickets would be her company.  
  
Some nights, she'll think of who will be her husband. Being sixteen, she was now of age to be engaged and married. But who in their right minds would want to marry her? It was true that feelings do count in relationships, but most parents judge others by their possessions. It'll be considered a miracle if the butcher's son would want her.  
  
She scoffed. Even if the butcher's son did want her, her father would never agree with a marriage if it didn't make Sakura happy. Maybe she would end up alone. An old woman who sells polished shells and lives in a hut by the shore.  
  
But, there is a possibility that she's destined to become something great. . . . .  
  
******  
  
[I know, short chapter. I'm not good at doing prologues at all. -_-* Review! 


	2. Kero

I'm so proud of myself right now. I wrote the second chapter in less than an hour! Go me. Its my birthday. Raise the roof. *coughs* Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm going to work on the next chapter fright away. Hopefully, I'll post it in the next two days. *crosses fingers*  
  
**************  
  
Sakura walked around the town square, newly polished necklaces hanging from her right arm. The sun was out today and no clouds were in sight. Her long brown hair tied with pieces of leather and her body wafting in the scent of the sea water, she looked for anyone who would be interested.  
  
Business was slow today as she observed the nearly empty streets and silent stalls. Live chickens ran loose around the cobblestone streets, pecking at the dirt in neighbor's gardens. Sakura was about to give up and turn back home when someone called out to her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
She turned to see who had called to her. It was Tomoyo, one of her friends and daughter of the local dressmaker.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo!" greeted Sakura. "What happened?" she asked, noting Tomoyo's bright face. Her shoulder-length black hair trailed softly behind her with white lilacs tucked behind her ear. Her dress was simple but much cleaner than Sakura's with some simple patterns along the trimmings of the petticoat.  
  
Tomoyo had an eager smile upon her face and her eyes had a small glint to them. "You won't believe what my mother has just told me!"  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
The raven-haired girl bit her bottom lip as if to try to control her own excitement. Her mouth was slightly opened when a two arms circled around her waist. Tomoyo gave a surprised squeak but quickly relaxed when saw who it was.  
  
"Good mourning, Tomoyo. Did you tell her of our engagement yet?" whispered the young youth in her ear. Sakura's jaw dropped. Tomoyo was engaged to ERIOL?  
  
Tomoyo pouted at him, disappointed. "Great! I was about to tell her too! Can you be any more an idiot?"  
  
He smirked. "I'm pretty sure I can," he replied in a thoughtful tone. One arm slid down to his side but the other was still around her waist, pulling them closer.  
  
Sakura still didn't get over the shock. Her best friend was engaged to the most sought after bachelor in town. Eriol was the son of a famous weapons maker. His dad's creations are famous throughout the land for its strength and lightness, making his family one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom.  
  
"I thought you two were just acquaintances." replied Sakura once she swallowed down her shock.  
  
Eriol chuckled and Tomoyo smiled amusingly. "Yes, but our parents had arranged us to be wed. We've been seeing each other a lot for the past few months and just this morning my mom had told me the arrangements!" said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura looked at her and Eriol. It was going to be a great relationship. Eriol is a deep thinker and can be very tiring at times. Tomoyo provided the patience and force to help him relax. Not to mention, they both enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"Congratulations, Eriol. You better take good care of my friend or I'll take it personally," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Don't worry," he responded," I promise to always take care of her for you." He flashed his fiancée a smile and kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
Sakura looked away as she noticed the public sign of affection." When's the wedding? Is it going to be inside or outside wedding?" she asked, hoping to make them realize the presence of another.  
  
It worked. They broke away, but both looked a little awkward.  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her feet. "Umm, Sakura? The wedding won't be here. We're moving tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
Eriol took over, seeing Tomoyo near tears." My parents have decided to live someplace else...a better town. Since Tomoyo is my fiancée, her family decided to come with us..." He allowed the words to fade.  
  
Sakura's heart dropped. "Will you be back?" she said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
They both shook their heads." We could visit sometimes, though," replied Tomoyo softly.  
  
She still tried to give them each a smile, suppressing tears. It wouldn't be the same. Her only friends were leaving her and they knew it. No, she had to be happy for them. So why did she feel so bad?  
  
"Congratulations, anyway. Hope you have a nice life together." The words burn in her throat as she tried not to beg them to stay. "Well, I have to go. My father told me to come back for an errand," she lied quickly. Before Tomoyo and Eriol said anything, Sakura ran off.  
  
****  
  
The beach echoed the cry's of the young girl. Sakura hugged her knees tightly and allowed the tears to flow down her cheek and onto her already dirty dress. This was too much for her to handle. Now all she have left is her father. She can't stand the thought of her two best friends having their wedding without her and then leaving her all alone in this wretched town.  
  
Why does everybody want to leave me?, she thought. First her mother, then her brother, and now her only friends. She had nothing to look forward to except a life being a dirty daughter of a struggling fisherman. So what is keeping her still alive?  
  
As if on cue, she suddenly heard a muffled whine. "Who's there?" The whine stopped. Sakura's heart raced as she stood up and looked around for any signs from where the sound came from.  
  
Then she saw it. Snuggling between some tall spiky grass and sharp rocks, was a yellow puppy. Sakura sighed in relief and, being kind-hearted, sought to see if the animal was hurt. Her prediction was right.  
  
Even with some of the dog's yellow fur poking out from the dirt, it was hard to tell if the puppy was actually alive. She knelt down and laid her hand on its chest to see if it's still breathing. Startled, the puppy tried its best to move away but limped badly.  
  
"Don't be afraid. Come here, little one. "Sakura cooed attempting to calm the trembling animal. The dog growled but allowed Sakura to analyze the condition of it's leg. She grew angry as she saw the tight rope tied to its leg. It must've been the cruel boys from the town, again.  
  
She made a sudden move to untie the knot but drew back as the puppy barked at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help you," she whispered in a clear voice. The dog settled down but a small growl was still in his throat.  
  
Sakura's hand slowly untied the knot, afraid the puppy might suddenly decide to bite her. But it didn't. Once the rope fell, the dog looking looked at the leg then back to Sakura. Cocking its head to the side, it seemed to imply disbelief at the sudden act of kindness. "Your welcome," she replied, smiling warmly at the creature.  
  
The demeanor of the puppy changed instantly. It jumped on Sakura and covered her in grateful licks. "Hey, stop it!" she said between laughs," I smell bad enough already."  
  
The dog obeyed and sat down quietly, waiting for Sakura to give its' next order. She looked at the dog for a moment before heading back home. The dog walked behind her. Sakura sighed and bended down so she and the puppy met eye to eye.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can't come with me."  
  
The reply was nothing more than a high-pitched bark.  
  
"I can't keep you. My father and I have barely enough food to feed ourselves. Only fish," she added in a disgusted tone, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Another bark with hint of a little whine.  
  
"Do you even like fish?"  
  
A whimper. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Fine. I guess you can always eat the leftovers. But if you're going to stay, you have to have a name." She looked thoughtful. "What about Sandy?"  
  
The dog shook its head and growled.  
  
"Sunny?"  
  
Growl.  
  
"Picky, huh?" Sakura's memory suddenly flashed of a famous story she heard once from the storyteller. It was one of her favorites. "What about Kero? Its the name of the Guardian of the Sun or something."  
  
The dog gave a jump and barked. "Fine. From now on, I declare your name shall be Kero!"  
  
With that, Sakura held the dirty yellow dog in her arms and hugged her new friend tightly. Kero licked her face, wagging his long bushy tail. Sakura smiled, knowing that this creature would never abandon her.  
  
*********  
  
[I know what your going to flame about: "When is Li going to show up!?!?!" The answer: The next chapter! I promise, no more beating around the bush. Well, maybe. I just had to get this chapter out of the way. . . . .^_^ REVIEW PLZ! I just love getting them. I want to hug you all until you can't breath anymore! (Is that a good thing?)  
  
I already started on the third chappy so get ready for a scene between those two!] 


	3. Syaoran dare you to guess next titleP

[Yeah! Li and Sakura! ^o^ Sorry for the late update but I have finals this week. *-* Stupid freakin' _insert name here_!}  
  
***  
  
The young man woke up, the warmth of sunshine beating down his eyelids. Tousled dirty brown hair disoriented his vision further as he slowly began to open his amber eyes. Giant purple curtained held up by golden ropes hung to either side of a grand balcony, a portrait of himself greeted him with cold eyes, and servants awaited his orders by the side of the bed. Most people would be grateful to wake up in this kind of surroundings, but Syaoran sure wasn't one of them. It was too early in the morning to be grateful, anyway.  
  
"Where's my breakfast!" he yelled grouchily. Instantly, a tray of food was laid on his lap, complete with cut flowers from the garden in a small delicate vase. "What's the schedule for today?" he yawned.  
  
Yukito, the royal chancellor, smiled at him amusingly. "Why don't you ever thank your servants. They do work hard to keep you pleased." He watched as the lean man slumped out of his soft bed.  
  
"Because I don't feel like it," replied the prince, rolling his eyes. "Besides, they're just doing their job. Like I do mine."  
  
The silver-haired man shook his head but didn't bother to argue. Checking on some papers he held in his hands, Yukito looked over for anything important. "After breakfast, you must report to your mother for some more lessons. Then towards our general, Touya, for sills and training. Than, after lunch, you'll meet me back here for some proper schooling."  
  
Syaoran sighed as a few servants started to dress him in his morning attire. "Why must I have these lessons, anyway. Its not like I'm going to need help on signing stupid documents."  
  
Yukito suddenly looked up from his scrolls." Don't joke about this Syaoran. We've discussed this before. You know your mother can't be in the throne forever. And a king is supposed to do more than just a figurehead. He's supposed to-"  
  
"be a good role model for all his subjects, a great warrior, a figure of bravery, justice, and honor," completed the prince in a bored tone. "I know all of this Yukito, but I don't see the point. I have soldiers. I have subjects. And I have a castle. As far as I'm concern, that's all I need."  
  
The silver-haired man sighed. "I can't believe our whole kingdom is depending on an illiterate ruler..."  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran shouted, sitting on the bed while a servant laced his boots. "I don't see what the big deal is. What's the point of reading? The documents are passed through you first, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"And I trust you, Yukito. You're probably one of the most honorable person in the whole court. You'll know which law is good or bad."  
  
"I won't always be here," replied Yukito inaudibly.  
  
The arrogant prince gave a giant yawn and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the tray of untouched food still sitting on his bed. "You," he ordered at a nearby servant. The young woman turned around obediently. "Take this tray back to the kitchens. I'm not hungry." She nodded, grabbed the two handles of the platter, and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to mother. Might as well get the lessons out of the way." With that said, he walked out of the room in a poised manner with three servants following close behind.  
  
Yukito was the only one left in the room, a slight disgruntled look on his face. Great! Now he'll just sleep through the lessons again!, he thought. "Why can't he be more serious?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Yukito turned around. Touya was leaning on the doorway, coal black eyes shining through his thick black hair. His silver armor magnifying every angle of his body. "Were you talking about the prince or me?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yukito replied." Both of you I guess." He smiled feebly.  
  
Touya laughed and crossed over the room. "I'm not sure about me, but that brat can be a real pain sometimes."  
  
"Shhhh!" he replied," If he hears you, he might have you exiled."  
  
"Let him then," he shrugged, closing his hands over Yukito. "I'm the best fighter in the kingdom. Why would they even have a chance of losing me?"  
  
Yukito frowned and moved his hand away. "Because you're an unknown, remember? You were found with no memories of your past and great wounds three years ago from that battle. May I remind you that this kingdom has a lot of rumors of who you are already? The subjects might even revolt!"  
  
Touya chuckled at the worried features of his lover. "Don't worry. They all know I'm completely harmless." He grinned slyly. "Well, as long as they aren't my enemies." He placed a gentle kiss on the youth's forehead. "Relax. I have to go now. Train some new recruits."  
  
Yukito watched as he walked out of the door. He quickly looked outside the balcony and calculated the position of the sun. "Great!" he thought sarcastically," Now I'm late for breakfast." He stumbled out the chamber room, careful not to trip on his robes.  
  
***********  
  
Syaoran watched his mother pacing around the rooms. Seating himself on the nearest chair, he leaned on one arm with a bored expression on his face. "Really mother, why not just flatten their whole kingdom?"  
  
The queen looked up at the prince. "You know why. We have to show some compassion for everyone. Even our enemies. It shows the sign of a good and civilized nation," she said sharply. "You also have to learn the ways, my son. You can't expect to be how you are forever."  
  
"What's wrong with how I am?" he asked defensively.  
  
She started to speak but shook her head instead. "Maybe one of your sisters could-"  
  
But before she finished, a loud explosion shook the whole room. Syaoran's eyes lit with fear. His mother leaned on a nearby table for support.  
  
"Mother? What-"  
  
The words were caught short as one of the guards burst through the doors. "Forgive me your highness," he panted. "But the enemy had entered the city. You must retreat for your safety would certainly be in danger!"  
  
His mother had expected this. "Quickly," she whispered harshly to him, shoving a small bag of gold in his hands," They'll look for you most of all. Go to the docks and find a boat. Row as fast as you can to an ally country. I'll have to stay and protect your sisters."  
  
"But-" Syaoran pleaded, "Mother, I don't-"  
  
His mother didn't wait for him to finish. Shoving him in another door, she tried the best to comfort him but was stopped by the thunderous roar of guns and soldiers. "Hurry! Don't turn back!" Before he could do anything else, Syaoran felt his mother quickly pushing him out the doorway and found himself in the open on the streets.  
  
With his mother's words ringing in him ears, he quickly took cover at the shadow of every solider he saw. Dodging over and hiding behind ominous things, he somehow reached the docks. But there were stationed men guarding all the boats. Thinking quickly, he tossed out a few coins far away from them but just enough to give him room to run.  
  
It worked. As soon as they bended down to analyze the object, Syaoran sprang from behind the building and jumped onto the nearest rowboat. For a moment, he paused at the pride of being able to reach the vessel but was quickly altered by the fact that another enemy soldier had shouted," Its the prince! Don't let him get away!"  
  
Without another pause, Syaoran sat down on the wooden bench and took hold of the oars. With all the strength he could muster, the oars slowly began to move the boat away from the oncoming army of soldiers. A few jumped after him but couldn't catch up to the frantic boy. He finally stopped, panting and smiling at the angry men on shore.  
  
All common sense forgotten, he stood up and openly pointed and laughed at the men. "Pathetic buffoons!" Closing his eyes because of the hysterical laughter and giant relief, Syaoran didn't notice the giant cannon that was brought forth. The only thing that he noticed was the explosion that came afterwards.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Finally. Land. Syaoran was so exhausted as he walked up on shore, sputtering sand and bitter-tasting seawater. As soon as he walked out of the crushing waves, he fell face-first on the beach. He panted, closing his eyes as the intense heat form the sun baked his neck and back. He couldn't move any limb but felt every ache in them. It seemed like his heart and lungs were protesting violently about the extreme brutality of the sea. How long had he been clinging on the piece of wood?  
  
Finally, his body and mind exhausted, he began to lose conciseness. The last thing he felt was the sharp tugging of the tattered remains of his pants. As he sank deeper into darkness, he also heard a voice exclaiming sharply, "Kero! Don't ever bite an unconscious person ever again!"  
  
*************************  
  
[Points at angry reviewers. Hahahaha I didn't say it'll be a looong sakura and syaoran moment =P. Evil is thy name! *runs off laughing like a lunatic*  
  
To insert insult, click purple button ~_0] 


	4. Pillow fights and nothing nice

[I am soooo sorry for not updating that much]  
  
*******************  
  
Syaoran awoken to the strong smell of saltwater and the sound of annoying seagulls. He still kept his eyes closed, in fear of reality. He wasn't used to anything but feathers on his bed and this thing he was laying in sure didn't came form birds.  
  
He groaned and finally forced himself to search his surroundings. It was definitely not a palace. The room was made out of stone bricks held together by mud and the roof, nothing but wood and straw. He could feel the sunlight peeking from the sky and onto the bed. Looking at his leg, he found it bandaged and he, himself, was dressed in....commoner's clothing.  
  
There was no gold or velvet curtains that hung on the small window that reminded him of dungeons. In fact, there were no gold or velvet anything in the room. There was a chair, a small table over the corner, and a small dresser decorated in what seemed like gathered up seashells. The only thing that was possibly worth of any value was three or four books leaning on a shelf above the table. He quickly got up of bed but laid back down when he felt everything spinning around him. Where am I, he thought.  
  
As if on cue, an older man stepped in wearing a big straw hat and a tattered shirt with a pants of soiled boots and pants. He had light brown hair and a pair of kind deep brown eyes that matched the equally soft features of his face. With a warm smile, he greeted Syaoran. "So, decided to live after all," he joked.  
  
Syaoran didn't catch the humor in the line. Instead, his face immediately had a frantic look upon it. "Where am I?" he asked in his usual dignified voice though a little shaken.  
  
The man settled himself on a chair and took his hat off and laid it on the table. He looked over Syaoran reassuringly. "Don't worry. My daughter found you washed up along the beaches. You were pretty hurt. That must've been some shipwreck you had."  
  
"Sh-sh-shipwreck?"  
  
"Yes. Aren't you some kind of sailor or a fisherman?"  
  
Syaoran felt insulted as he was asked to be of a position so beneath him. He was about to retort but stopped himself. What if this kingdom isn't exactly peaceful terms with his? "If you don't mind me by asking, kind sir, which kingdom is this?"  
  
The older man shook his head solemnly. "This is Pavilion, boy. Not exactly a perfect kingdom."  
  
Syaoran's stomach dropped and a sudden wave of panic washed over him. Pavilion. He rolled the title over his tongue. This was a great enemy of his kingdom. Dang! Out of all the lands he could've washed up on shore, it had to be the one that was surely the army that attacked his home.  
  
But he couldn't tell this man that. What if word gets out that he was here? The king would come and take him as hostage, torture him, and maybe even. . . kill him! This was quite a predicament.  
  
"What's your name, son?"  
  
The kind man's voice blasted him out of his reality. Thinking quickly, he answered," Umm....Li. My name is Li."  
  
"Welcome to Pavilion anyway. Which kingdom are you from?"  
  
What is it with all of these questions?, Syaoran thought dully. Yukito would get a kick out of this. He could just imagine his tutor looking so smug at him right about now. He mentally smacked himself for all those times sleeping as he learned about the other countries. "Umm. I don't exactly belong t-to a kingdom," he replied.  
  
"Oh," the man's eyes widened in interest," Are you a drifter than?"  
  
"Drifter?"  
  
"You know. I person that travels around a lot."  
  
"Y-y-yes sir."  
  
The old man's eyes suddenly lit up. "Do you know anybody in our town?"  
  
"No!" Syaoran answered quickly. He didn't mean it to sound so harsh but the idea of being related to someone of such low class was embarrassing. "I mean. No, sir."  
  
"Well, why don't you stay with me and my daughter for a while? We do need some extra hands around the house."  
  
Stay in this run-down old shack? And do work?!? Never! Syaoran was about to refuse the offer but thought about his current situation. He didn't know where the he his country is. For all its worth, it'll probably be hundreds of miles away and he had no idea how to get there. Well, maybe on foot.....  
  
Yeah right. He had gotten exhausted while climbing the stairs back home, let alone countless miles. What if he was to build up his strength? Yes, that would work. He could stay with this man and try to get stronger. And might make a ship of his own to sail!  
  
"I accept!"  
  
The man's smile grew larger. "Great. I'll call your new roommate. Sakura! Come here and meet our new guest!"  
  
Roommate?!?, thought Syaoran glumly. He'll have to share this poor excuse for a room with another person? Syaoran could just imagine 'Sakura' now. Probably has big hairs growing out of all places, frizzy hair, big warty nose, and the smell of fish....whoa.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he laid eyes on the girl that had just entered the room. Long light brown hair swirled around her face and shoulders with bright emerald eyes peeking from the bangs. Her face was expressed as kind as her father but much more attractive to look at. Though she moved around rather clumsily, her body was the shape of a dancer.  
  
The man smiled as he saw the expression of Syaoran's face. "Li, meet my daughter Sakura. Sakura, this is Li." He introduced.  
  
Sakura cocked her head to the side, observing the man lying on her makeshift bed. The strange man appeared to be very handsome, with dark brown hair and amber eyes with an awkward smile on his smooth face. He looked nice enough, even a little noble in the right lighting.  
  
"I'll just let you two be acquainted..." mumbled her father as he strutted out the door and shut it tightly behind him.  
  
She continued to look at each other in silence. Sakura was the first to speak.  
  
"So..." she started, not knowing what to say," I guess you'll be staying here right?"  
  
"Yes." replied Syaoran. She was a bit discouraged by the short answer.  
  
"Umm, your name's Li. Right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her shoulders slumped a bit. This conversation wasn't going to well.  
  
"Well...can you tell me something about yourself?"  
  
Syaoran's began to fidget. He didn't want to reveal any of his history to the enemy. What happens if he slipped? "Sorry, my head is hurting now. I can't remember anything at all." Yes, that was going to have to do for now.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask him more questions but thought it would be too nosy of her. "Do you want anything, then?"  
  
He didn't hesitate as he began to list some needs. "I'm pretty thirsty.." he said hoarsely, holding his throat for emphasis.  
  
Sakura caught on and began to step outside. "Oh, I'll just get you some water-"  
  
"And I haven't eaten in a while..." he continued in an almost whining voice, lying himself on the bed again.  
  
It was natural that he was hungry. He did spent the past few days unconscious. "I think we still have some fish-"  
  
"And maybe some more pillows?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip to try and keep from screaming. She wasn't exactly the type who would let anyone boss her around, especially a total and complete stranger. Not responding, she made her way through the doors; seriously doubting the true personality of the boy.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, thought Syaoran. At least he had a pretty servant girl.....a little piece of home. He puffed up the flat pillows and tried to find a comfortable position on the bed, which was practically impossible. At last, he gave up and tried to close his eyes, dreaming of the luxury back home.  
  
In a few moments, Sakura returned with her mouth biting on a couple of pillows, a tray of food balanced on one hand, and a pitcher of water in the other. "Ere ou o," she mumbled, voice muffled by the puffs. She waited for the boy to offer some help, but none came. Okay, at least I know he isn't a gentleman, she thought sarcastically, walking towards Syaoran.  
  
Sakura leaned in, trying to drop the pillows next to him before setting down the food and water. Syaoran was disgusted when he finally noticed that the pillows was being held by the mouth. He pulled away, nudging the girl.  
  
As she leaned in further and further onto Syaoran, the food from the tray slipped and landed on the boy, covering his clothes and hair with fish stew and bread. She dropped the pillows to apologize but didn't get a chance. He jumped off the bed and looked at his soiled clothing, waving his arms as the drips of broth came down to the floor. "You clumsy oaf!"  
  
Sakura's face scrunched up in disbelief. This ungrateful moron didn't even thank her and insulted her instead. "Oh," she said, faking an apologetic look," I'm sooo sorry." She held the pitcher of water even tighter and came closer. Hovering the water over his head, she smirked and said," Here, let me wash it off with some WATER!" With the last sentence, she flipped the pitcher over and soaked him in cold water.  
  
The boy looked up, insulted and horrified at what the girl just did. He expected her to cower and beg for his forgiveness, but instead, she was still smirking, hands on her hips. Grabbing one of the pillows she just dropped, he threw it at Sakura, all manners forgotten.  
  
But, the girl had dodged it and quickly advanced him with another. Immediately the teenagers were banging each other in a terrible pillow fight, yelling insults while trying to dodged each other's moves.  
  
"You ungrateful brat!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"Ugly!" hollered Syaoran.  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
And in an instant, a strong swing landed on Syaoran's cheek and a swirl of feathers flew around him. He fell on his behind with a loud thump. All sense forgotten, he quickly got up and tackled Sakura. They rolled around, trying to pin the other to the floor. to his surprise, the girl was a worthy opponent. Finally, he had managed to tire Sakura long enough to regain control and was on top of her, panting.  
  
The door creaked open and they both turned to see who it was. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" The man came in, amused at the scene before him. Finally, they realized the strange position they were in and Syaoran fell back as Sakura pushed him away roughly. Sakura brushed off her dress and tried to straighten up her hair while Syaoran still remained on the floor.  
  
"Can I help you father?" asked Sakura politely after giving one last glare toward Syaoran.  
  
The man handed her a letter. "Its from Tomoyo and Eriol."  
  
**********  
  
[Sorry for the long wait. I swear I'll put up the next one earlier. o^_^o Do you like the Sakura and Syaoran moment? Next time, it'll be more romance  
  
Comment of the moment: Donuts are taking over the world! Quick! Give all your pastries to me so I can keep them safe! ; ) ] 


End file.
